New Life, New Identity
by Cain Loasa
Summary: A few months after Pabolis sacrificed himself to save Fox and the whole team Fox goes to the new world where she meets Kino a cheetah who is willing to help her but the day after she meets him he starts to act strange. Will she be able to get over her own problems to help him, or will she fall into a deeper despair?
1. Chapter 1

Frendea, a Chinese red fox wearing loose jeans, a loose red shirt, and running shoes, swirled her drink a little still contemplating the team's battle with Dragon, how everyone had gone their separate ways after Panda died to save them from Dragon's fire, but it also got rid of Dragon in the process. She knew Skunk was still around taking done remaining Ninja Monkeys that were still wondering around China, Rabbit disappeared shortly after, and Fox herself had went to the New World on the first boat out to look for more work but she had fallen on hard times lately. Fox looked around the bar, and she was surprised went she saw someone, a cheetah, motioning for her to come to their table. She sighed after awhile and decided to go see what the person wanted. When she got to the table the guy quickly moved to pulled out her chair and waited until she sat down to sit back down.

"What do you want?" Frendea asked him

"I know you've fallen on hard time, and I could probably help you out of your little hole." The guy replied

"Maybe, but what's your name?" She asked him

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that, my name is Kino Riverias, and you might be?" Kino asked her

"My name is Frendea Jire, and what bring you to the New World?" Frendea asked Kino

"A little of this and little of that, but mainly to get somewhere I wasn't suppressed in my art." Kino replied

"Are you an artist?" Fox asked him

"Artist, Musician, Sculpture, you name it I can do it." Kino replied

"Wow, I can fight pretty well but that's about it." Frendea told him

"Now you know what brought me here, and now it's your turn to tell me what brought you here." Kino told her

"You wouldn't believe me if I told, you would call the hospital for the mentally insane, and you would leave me." Frendea replied

"Try me." Kino told her

"Okay, it started at least two year ago when was a severe drought in China, the heavens had given a mystical being named Dracen power over fire and water, and he had used his power over water to help China, but he flooded the place instead. The heavens were angry at Dracen, they took away his water, leaving his fire to scorch him, he blamed the valley animals for what happened to him, and he swore his revenge as sunk into an icy lake to keep his own fire from cooking him from the inside out. The guy who trained me and my friends he was named Pabolis, he prayed to the heavens for something to help us defeat Dracen and a stork dropped off Stathen, a young skunk between that ages of 10 to 12. There was another guy Roljoh, a rabbit at least the age of fifteen." Frendea started

"Where does a beautiful young fox like you come in with all of this?" Kino asked her

"I was getting to that part, my father was the only reported death from Dracen's flood. I strove to be a warrior as great as my father. After training vigorously for a long time, Stathen goofed off a lot but he was a kid what would you expect. In the end as we fought Dracen to end it all I didn't see exactly what happened, but Stathen couldn't bring himself to destroy Dracen he summoned up a giant fireball and launched it at us. Pabolis got in between the fireball and us, and recycled it to his use destroying Dracen and himself." Frendea told him before finishing off her drink "Now I guess that you're going to laugh."

"No, I'm not going to laugh I believe you Frendea, and do you have anywhere to stay?" Kino asked her

"No, but I think I found a place." Frendea told him

"How 'bout this, you stay with me, and you can easily look for a job from my place." Kino told her

"Really, you'd do that for a complete stranger, and I'd like that." She replied

"Like I said, you've fallen on hard times, and I want to help you out." Kino told her

Frendea smiled as Kino stood up as she did, she hooked her arm into his and they walked out of the bar. The walk to Kino's was short, it was only a few blocks from the bar that they were just at, and when he opened the door for her Frendea couldn't help but to gasp. Kino's house was stocked to the brim with the finest furniture, from what she could see from the doorstep was that there were a lot more room than he actually needed for himself, and also that there was an open wine bottle on his coffee table.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Frendea told Kino as she stepped in

"Wine from France, furniture from Italy, Belgium, and Germany, and the paintings done by myself." Kino replied while picking up the wine bottle drinking the rest of it "My room is the first one in front of the stairs, and you can pick any room that you want they're all empty."

"I'll take the one by your room." Frendea told him

As she reached for her bags Kino stopped her, picked up her bags, and motioned for her to follow him. When he opened the door, without the use of his hands, Frendea noticed that the room was as lavishly decorated as the living room, and when she sat down on the bed she sunk into it.

"Where do you want me to put your things?" Kino asked her

"If you could place them by the door if you could that would be great. And Kino thanks for taking me in." Frendea told him

"No problem, I call you when dinner is ready." Kino replied

"Okay, I'll be in the shower if you need me." Frendea told him

As Kino left she looked in her bags for her shampoo and body wash and when she found them she got into the shower.

Kino descended the stairs taking two at a time, and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a few eggs out of the freezer he also grabbed some tilapia, lemons, oregano, white rice, flour, and, mushrooms. He went to the kitchen, cracked the eggs into a bowl with the white rice, flour, and mushrooms, and after mixing it together evenly he evenly covered the fish that were in a pan. When he heard a noise behind him he spun around saw a ghost from his past.

"What are you doing here?" Kino asked the person

"I've come to ask a favor of you." The person told him


	2. Chapter 2

Frendea stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and into the room she would be staying in for awhile. She had already unpacked before she got into the shower, so she opened the dresser and took out pair of pink panties and a pink bra. Frendea slipped them on and was about to look through the closet for something to wear when she heard some crashing from downstairs, she tossed a bathrobe on, and ran down stair to the kitchen. When she got there she found Kino facing someone wearing a mask and they both had knives in their hands. When Kino or the other person would speak they would do so in a language Frendea didn't understand, from the looks of it either of them noticed her, so she took the chance and jumped the intruders back. Although it did distract the other person they easily picked her up off their back and threw her into the kitchen table with such force it shattered under her. When Frendea looked she saw that Kino had the intruder down and now he was speaking English so she could understand him.

"What are you doing here Kale?" Kino asked the person

"Piss off, you ugly faggot." The person yelled

Frendea then knew the person was a woman, an incredibly strong woman at that, she was also a Doberman, and Frendea heard slight British accent on her voice. She watched as Kino bent Kale's arm behind her back, and he slowly increased the pressure he had on her arm.

"I'm going to ask you again Kale you little bitch, why are you here?" Kino asked her

"If you let me up I could tell you." Kale replied

In reply to this Kino just bent her arm farther behind her back making her wince, and Frendea couldn't help but feel sorry for her until a pain went through her whole body. Kino whipped out a pair of handcuffs and chained Kale to the stove, and he helped Frendea to her feet. When she tried to take a step she collapsed to her knees, Kino picked her up, and he quickly looked away when her robe fell open.

"Don't worry; I have a bra and panties on, so you won't really see a lot." Frendea told him

Kino quickly got Frendea into his bedroom and laid her onto his bed. He found the First-Aid kit he stored in the top drawer of his nightstand, he opened it up, and pulled on a gloves.

"Is it okay if I touch your body?" Kino asked Frendea

"Yeah, just don't get any ideas." She replied

Kino smiled as he started by press gently on her shoulders and arms, he slowly went down Frendea's body, and when he got to her ribs she winced slightly. He quickly went over her body until her got the tips of her toes.

"Luckily you've only got some broken ribs, but it could've been worse." Kino replied

He helped her back to her feet and helped back to her room. Kino had to help her get the rest her clothes back so she didn't have to bend over and injure herself anymore. When he got her shoes laced up, he pulled her up and they slowly went back to the kitchen where Kale was still cuffed to the stove.

"Not strong enough to pull the stove out of the house are you?" Kino asked her

Kale spat in Kino face and he replied by punching her in the stomach hard enough to where Frendea smelt urine from Kale, and she couldn't help but laugh. Kino picked Kale up by the front of her shirt and to Frendea's surprise the stove followed her on the way up.

"Why did he send you?" Kino asked Kale

"Fuck off." Kale replied

All Kino did was turn on the stove which was a gas stove, he grabbed one of Kale's hands, and pushed it roughly onto the burner. Kale screamed at the top of her as the fire slowly and painfully melted away the skin on her hand, and when it started burning the muscles away Kale screamed that she would talk. Kino slowly let go of Kale's hand, and as she held it close to her chest Kino slammed his fist onto her jaw stunning her. As she shook the initial shock off Kino grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look at him.

"This is the last time I'll ask you, why did he send you?" Kino asked her

"He wanted me to come and fetch you." Kale replied "Now if you could take these handcuffs off of me I'll take you to him."

Kino took the part that was around the pipe and then cuffed Kale to himself, and then he turned towards Frendea.

"Stay here Frendea, I'll be back in 5 hours at the least 24 hours at the most." He told her

Frendea nodded her as Kino left dragging a very resistant Kale behind him, and soon he just came back and threw her over his shoulder.

"This would be a lot easier if you cooperated." Kino told Kale as she beaten uselessly on his back

"I had to make it believable." Kale told him as he set her on the ground

"Just take me to him." Kino told her

"He did request for you but since you told your little friend that you wouldn't be back for 5 hours at least, so let's have some fun." Kale told him


End file.
